


Blue

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Remix, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-20
Updated: 2002-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WoT mix to "Blue" by Eifel65</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Very early work, please forgive. :D

Yo listen up here's a story  
About an Aes Sedai that chose the blue Ajah  
And all day and all night and everything she does  
Is just blue  
Like her causes and causes  
Blue’s her Ajah with a blue fringed shawl  
And a seat in the Hall  
Yeah everything is blue for her  
And herself and all the Blue sisters  
Cause she ain't got nobody to help

I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)  
I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)

She has a blue dress and a blue shawl  
Blue is the color of all that she wears  
Blue are the best Amyrlin Seats too  
She has a warder and he is so blue  
Blue aren’t fighters, and they cannot lie  
Blue like the ocean, where fish try to hide  
Blue is Saidar, and the One Power  
Blue are the sisters that rule the tower

I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)  
I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)

She has a blue dress and a blue shawl  
Blue is the color of all that she wears  
Blue are the best Amyrlin Seats too  
She has a warder and he is so blue  
Blue aren’t fighters, and they cannot lie  
Blue like the ocean, where fish try to hide  
Blue is Saidar, and the One Power  
Blue are the sisters that rule the tower

I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)  
I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)

Causes and causes  
Blue’s her Ajah with a blue fringed shawl  
And a seat in the Hall  
Yeah everything is blue for her  
And herself and all the Blue sisters  
Cause she ain't got nobody to help

I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)  
I'm Blue (Aes Sedai, Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai, I'm a blue Aes Sedai)


End file.
